


The ghoul boys are here.

by Spac3Godzillas



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Ghosthunterau, is now yeehaw, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spac3Godzillas/pseuds/Spac3Godzillas
Summary: Who you gonna call? Not these two morons.A Pacific Rim/ Ghostbusters AU of sorts. They're both still scientists, just not K-scientists if you get my drift.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The ghoul boys are here.

Newton Geiszler hunted ghosts for a living. He considered himself a psychic although he hated the word. Since childhood, his every moment had been filled with the need to learn about those beyond the living world. He found at a young age that he possessed a skill of sorts that made his job easier but his personal life hell. He was susceptible to possession. A variety of attention-seeking ghosts and spirits would often come and go as they pleased using his corporeal form to do everything from bitch about distant living relatives to finish ‘unfinished business’. 

Hermann Gottlieb was a skeptic. A scientist to be precise. One who didn't believe in anything beyond our own world. A man of numbers and facts. Not, as he saw it, fiction. 

The two were destined not to get along. And not so deep down Hermann knew exactly that as he found himself sat in front of his open laptop emailing a certain Doctor Geiszler one evening. Starting the email Hermann had found was more difficult than he had anticipated it to be. The drafts that he’d scribbled down whilst he was at work first hearing of Newton's ‘research’ into the paranormal all seemed too bitter. Almost jealous in a way at the prospect of someone succeeding within such ease within a scientific subject area, be it as Hermann believed a disreputable one. And though he denied it Hermann did feel a slight pang of jealousy towards the recognition Newton was receiving outwith academia. In particular, he had a relatively large online presence. Multiple videos and web articles popped up when Hermann searched for Newton’s work. He had somehow succeeded in gaining popularity on a mainstream scale and Hermann would be lying if he were to say he wasn’t slightly envious. 

Mugs of tea gradually became glasses of wine as Hermanns email finally came together. He found both pride and the slightest hint of embarrassment in the time that it had taken him to write the email. Considering he had initially dismissed Newton’s work the moment he heard of it he had certainly spent a significant amount of his sparse free time painstakingly ensuring that the email was practically perfect. He knew that the email would offend Newton, why wouldn’t it but why should he care? Hermann asked himself as he pressed send, sitting back with what he intended to be his last glass of wine. 

Hermann hadn’t expected a reply at all. So the email that he received an email with a blank subject heading at approximately 01:30 am that morning was quite a surprise. Opening the email he tried to suppress the slightest hint of excitement that he felt. The email was, of course, a reply from Newton. Reading it Hermann noted it’s hastily written tone, the spelling and grammar were atrocious and multiple words were misplaced or missing entirely from sentences. It was obvious from the content of the email that Newton was not only passionate but, it seemed to Hermann, that he was also rather emotionally involved with his work. 

Personally, Hermann appreciated the dedication that it seemed Newton had. However, the email lacked any hint of professionalism, which he scorned. Overall Newton wasn’t offended like Hermann had expected him to be. He challenged every point that Hermann had made opposed to accepting or denying them. Newton had finished the email by giving an address and suggesting that they meet in person to discuss, as Hermann had phrased it, Newtons ‘well-acted yet completely fictional views of the afterlife’. 

Hermann would typically ignore unsolicited invitations from strangers who not only believed in ghosts but also made a living hunting them, however, he was feeling particularly charitable, perhaps it was the wine, either way, he lacked his usual caution and agreed. He had agreed to meet Newton next week.

With the conditions in mind- if Newton were to prove that ghosts were real Hermann would get the word out about Newt and agree to help him on all future ‘cases’ but if nothing happens that Newton would abandon his pursuit for recognition- Hermann made his way to meet Newton. They had agreed or rather Newton had suggested that they meet at a local and apparently haunted restaurant that he had been invited to by the owners to investigate their supposed ghost problem. 

The restaurant turned out to be a small run-down pizzeria that was obviously struggling to keep afloat financially. Upon seeing the state of the place Hermann was immediately suspicious of the entire situation. A small business struggling to gain customers contacting a somewhat popular ‘ghost hunter’ who just so happened to have a notable online following seemed like a rather convenient way for the struggling business to gain free publicity. Seeing how deserted the street surrounding the restaurant was Hermann hoped that Newton had already arrived. 

Hermann noted that the interior of the restaurant was just as desolate as it was outside. The one large room was littered with empty tables framed by cracked leather booths, which lined the two opposite walls of the restaurant. Hermann knew what Newton looked like, a quick search had that morning had brought up various articles and videos documenting his work all of which had contained pictures of Newton; always dressed in a way that Hermann would deem far too informal to be considered professional attire, a dress shirt, and skinny jeans was as formal as Newton got. 

What he hadn’t expected was Newton to have tattoos. One on each forearm, the arm which Newton had extended to him was covered with a bright tattoo which Hermann guessed was Godzilla. What Hermann had thought was a handshake was actually Newton handing him a small, lukewarm cup of coffee. Obviously, it was, Hermann, scolded himself for expecting such an estranged man to be to any extent formal. He frowned taking the cup, ‘Is this one of your abilities? You can tell how I take my coffee?’ 

His remark was met with laughter that rang through the empty restaurant, ‘Sure is, Dude. If that’s what you want to believe.’ Newton smiled, lightly hitting Hermanns shoulder before making his way towards the main doors, ‘I’ll just grab my equipment and then we can get this party started.’

‘Equipment?’ Hermann muttered following Newton back out onto the street, ‘What equipment could you possibly need to hunt ghosts?’ 

Hermann soon found that he regretted asking as Newton opened the boot of his car before trying and failing, to pull out two large duffle bags one of which fell to the ground with a loud thud. Hermann shuffled over to the car beside him and with a huff attempted to lift the bag which had fallen to the ground. The bag he found was just as heavy as it had looked and sounded, and eventually, after struggling to balance with his own weight and that of the bags on his cane he succeeded, with a great deal of help from Newton which he had initially refused profoundly. The two made their way back into the restaurant, each struggling slightly with the bag slung over their shoulder.


End file.
